Dammit, Jim!
by we-are-boldly-going
Summary: There wasn't a day on the U.S.S. Enterprise when Bones wouldn't get red in the face and call out the familiar words of, "Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor..." Doctor McCoy had a Dammit, Jim for every letter of the alphabet.
1. A

A for Acrobat

The bar was filled with loud music, chatter, the smell of alcohol and laughter. The U.S.S. Enterprise was currently in an orbit around Earth whilst they awaited their next mission to come through from Starfleet command and Jim had given the crew permission to beam down for some shore leave. Kirk honestly hoped that they were going to give them some time off; he needed a break from running across planets when something went wrong. It annoyed him even more when Spock had predicted the slim chances of their plan succeeding or not and it turned out he was right. Kirk never really paid attention to the odds his First Officer gave him, but when he was sprinting through a dense forest away from some angry alien he really wished he had paid attention.

"I used to love the circus!" Came Sulu's raised voice from beside him and so Kirk swivelled in his seat to face the people cluttered around the table. Most of them were red in the face from alcohol, all beside Spock who was sitting there rather stony faced. Kirk had managed to drag him along and it was clear to say that he wasn't really enjoying it. "My favourites were always the magicians."

"No way," cut in Uhura with a grin. "The clowns were always the best part."

"The clowns scared the hell out of me," Kirk responded bluntly as he took another swig from his class. Plonking it back on the table, the Captain turned his bright eyes behind him as seventeen year old Chekov stumbled over, his face a bright red colour like a tomato.

His blonde curls bounced as he pulled up another chair before squeezing in between Sulu and Bones. "The circus was inwented in Russia," He pronounced proudly as he beamed at the crew squeezed around the small table.

Laughter spilt out amongst the crew as glasses were clinked together, the contents sloshed over the rim onto the table. There was defiantly going to be some heavy hangovers the following morning, but no one seemed to mind this. They had been stuck in space for months at a time when they were allowed off on shore leave it was like paradise. The usual drill of getting into certain danger was just life aboard the Enterprise, especial when Jim was the Captain, but most of the crew actually enjoyed that aspect. But sometimes you just needed to unwind in a bar someplace and get completely pissed until you couldn't see straight.

"I liked the acrobats," Kirk added as he raised the glass to his mouth again before gulping down another shot. Reached across the table and grabbing the neck of the bottle, Kirk picked it up before pouring another shot into his glass with shaky hands. He placed the bottle on the table again before picking up his glass and raising it to his mouth, but instead of swallowing he paused before lowering to back to the table. "For a while I actually wanted to be an acrobat. The circus didn't really come to Iowa that much, but one time it came around when my mother was on planet and she took me. Probably one of my fondest memories was watching the acrobats fly through the air. I always wanted to fly like that." All eyes were turned to him and so Jim gave everyone a slurred smile before downing yet another shot from his glass. "But I suppose having my own Starship is another good way to fly."

More laugher and agreed nods came from the crew as more shots were poured out and handed around the table. "I even tried to teach myself some flips and stuff. Heck, I even tried to run away and join the circus at one point." Kirk continued as he poured himself another shot. "The coppers found me within an hour and I hadn't really considered it since."

"Could you show us something?" Chekov asked excitedly, his curls bouncing with enthusiasm.

Heads bobbed with enthusiasm as Kirk considered the point for a moment before a wide grin slipped onto his face as he pushed himself away from the table. It was at this point Spock finally decided to speak up.

"Captain, it would be illogical too try-" But Kirk brushed it off with an airy wave of his hand as he stood up on wobbly legs.

"Watch and learn, Spock," he grinned broadly before without a second thought he pushed himself away from the ground into a front flip.

People around him moved out of the way with surprise and everyone sitting in the tables around were watching with curiosity as Kirk spun in the air. Though it was obvious he was not going to land on his feet as he quickly fell back the ground before landing on his back with a loud groan. Hoots of laugher broke around the whole bar as Kirk pushed himself into a sitting position, but he was still grinning madly as he turned his icy blue gaze towards the group crowded around the table.

"Idiot," Bones muttered to himself as he picked up his non-alcoholic drink before taking a large sip of it from the tall glass. Little did he realize that Kirk had just fallen into the seat beside him with a large grin plastered to his face and his eyes set on the science officer.

"How about you give it a go, Bones?" Kirk slurred happily, his arm reached out and flung around the other man's shoulders with some force. "I think you would make a real great acrobat."

With a scrunched up nose, Bones pushed Jim away from him so he didn't have to smell the stench of alcohol coming from his open mouth. "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not an acrobat!"

There was a moment of silence before more laugher was thrown up amongst the drunken crew members and the talk quickly changed subject away from the circus, the failed flip and acrobats long forgotten.


	2. B

B for Bouncer

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a bouncer!" Came McCoy's angry growl as he stalked after the Captain towards the exit of the Medical Bay. "Why don't you get one of Security to do it?"

Kirk gave a rather exasperated sigh before turning around to face his rather red faced Medical Officer. His eyes quivered away from Bones' face for a moment before the quickly flicked back as he gave a small smile. "Because not too many people are going to come and see him," he ended pathetically as he stared at the figure laying unconscious on the biobed in front of him.

McCoy narrowed his eyes slightly before turning his head to glare at the unconscious figure. "And what if one of you _guests_ decides to come and look for him, what then, huh? Oh no wait, there not going too are they because you've decided to tell them that he's dead. I'm sure they're going to believe that when you tell it to them. When you come back here with a bloody nose don't say I didn't warn you so." And then without another word he turned and stalked off back towards one of his staff before barking out orders at them.

Jim cringed slightly at his tone before cautiously moving towards the Chief Medical Officer. He could really see him as a Captain, barking out orders at people, but he was far too hypospray happy to consider something like that. Jim didn't like his hypospray's, every time he did something wrong and came in with a simple nose bleed of some kind Bones would come up with some excuse to jab him in the neck with one of his hypo's. It was not a comfortable experience and it was one he was quite happy to miss out on.

"Bones, just make sure no one comes in who's not supposed to be here," the American pleaded. "Security's making sure that the ship's secure and that everyone is where they're supposed to be. I wouldn't ask you to do this for me unless it was completely necessary."

There was a pause before McCoy turned around again with one of his hypospray's in his hand. "I'm warning you Jim, if this guy wakes up or someone even tries to force their way in here I will hypo you're ass."

"Understood," Kirk responded hastily, but then a pause and a smile. "Thanks for this, Bones."

"Just get out."

"I'm just trying to say thank you."

"Out."

"Fine."

* * *

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Came the loud shout from the Medical Bay as James T. Kirk was once again jabbed in the neck by one of Bones' hypospray's. It turned out that the guy had decided to wake up when he wasn't supposed too and it was then all down to Bones to try and sedate him again before he caused even more mess. When Kirk returned after the meeting and everyone was beamed back to their own ships to check up on things, McCoy had been true to his word and quickly pushed his captain towards one of the biobeds before quickly jabbing him with different hypospray's for different vaccines.

"Don't be such a child," Bones responded, glee hidden in his voice as he pushed Kirk back into a sitting position. "This one is a vaccine for Albright-Salzman syndrome."

"What-" he didn't even get a chance to ask as another hypospray was jabbed into his neck by Bones and there was a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

Another loud complaint from Kirk made several of the medical staff stop what they were doing before turning their heads curiously towards the source of the shouting. It wasn't unusual for them to see their Chief Medical Officer getting all hypospray happy on Jim, he explained to them on many occasions that it was a good form of stress relief. Kirk liked to also point out on these occasions that he was not okay with being a test subject for his vaccines.

Bones would only then go on to suggest that it was unlikely he would be catching any diseases anytime soon which would only gain him a rather angry glare from Kirk.

"Andronesian encephalitis," Bones continued as he picked up another hypospray from the table beside him. He turned to face Kirk once again and was about to jab him in the neck when suddenly the computer beside him gave the familiar soft beep.

Shoving Bones away from him rather quickly, Jim pressed the button and the familiar face of Sulu visualized on the screen. "Bridge to Captain Kirk, I heard you were down there getting hypo'd by Doctor McCoy."

Jim sent a glare in Bones' direction before his eyes swiveled back to the screen. "What do you want, Sulu?"

"We've picked up a distress signal nearby. We are unsure of the whole message, but apparently the ship was attacked and left stranded."

"I'll be up in a minute, Kirk out."

The image faded away and Kirk quickly turned his attention to McCoy just as he was jabbed in the neck again. "CUT IT OUT!"

Bones didn't say a word as he replaced the empty hypospray back on the table before waving towards the exit. All Kirk did was to glare at him in response before he quickly pushed himself into a standing position. Sending one last glare in Bones' direction he spun on his heels before stalking angrily from the medical bay, one hand rubbing his red neck the whole time.

* * *

**AN: **For those of you who don't know, a bouncer is normally this big and burly guy who stands in front of doors and restricted areas and it's there job to stop people going in who aren't allowed in there. And I just had to add in the hypospray's at some point in this, don't blame me. It's just too perfect the opportunity to miss out on.


	3. C

C for computer

One leg over the other and fingers nervously drumming on the captain's chair, Jim could not sit still. His icy eyes constantly moved across the bridge as the U.S.S. Enterprise travelled through space at warp speed. He was missing the form of the familiar Vulcan standing beside him or working at his station to his side. Kirk turned his eyes towards where Spock usually was with the vain hope he would be sitting there, but instead he was faced with his replacement for a while. A rather old man with scruffy gray hair and rough white stubble. He looked like Santa Clause off duty.

Spinning back around in his chair, Kirk went back to tapping nervously on his chair as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He missed Spock, he needed him, but unfortunately he was ill. It was quite a surprise to learn that his First Officer actually had a capability to get ill and even though he persisted to say he was fit enough for duty, Bones had confined him to quarters until he fully recovered. Apparently he couldn't be doing with an illness spreading around the crew. Some doctor he was if he couldn't handle a simple flu.

"Uhura," Jim suddenly announced as he turned his head towards her. "Come here for a minute."

The communications officer raised a brow, but pushed away from her post before walking over. "Captain?" She asked as she stood beside the Captain's chair, the position where Spock used to stand before he was stuck in his quarters with an illness.

"I miss Spock," blurted almost instantly, his eyes moving up to her face.

"You miss…Spock," Uhura echoed just for clarification. "Right. What do you want me to do about that?"

Kirk opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it again as he brows furrowed. He didn't know what Uhura was supposed do about it. Spock was ill, confined to his quarters and the only person who was really keeping him there was Bones. It appeared that the only thing to do about it was to go and speak to their Chief Medical Officer about it.

"Sulu, you have the conn." And with that the Captain pushed himself from his chair before stalking towards the turbolift. Stepping inside, Jim sent one last look towards Uhura before the doors slid closed again.

They opened almost a moment later and Kirk paused for a moment as he watched people walk past before he finally stepped out of the turbolift and the doors closed again. His shoes tapped on the black floor with a satisfying rhythm as he walked through the lit corridor towards the Medical Bay. He was on a mission to get Spock back on duty so the off duty Santa would get off his bridge. He didn't belong there, Kirk needed Spock back.

The doors to the Medical Bay opened and Kirk walked in and instantly his eyes were on the swivel for Bones. He ignored everyone else around him and soon spotted the Chief Medical Officer in conversation to one of his staff, well it seemed like it was turning into more of an argument over the state of his supplies.

"Bones," Jim quickly cut in. "I need to talk to you."

The man turned to him and Kirk cringed slightly as he caught sight of the hypospray in his hand. Thankfully it was put down and instead he was faced with a blank stare and folded arms. "I'm busy man, what do you want?"

"I want Spock cleared for duty," Kirk responded with little hesitation. "I need him on the bridge. The Santa Clause won't cut it,"

Bones almost looked bemused. "Santa Clause? Jim, dammit. I've said already that green-blooded hobgoblin isn't leaving his quarters until he's well enough. I don't want his illness to start spreading around the crew. Or do you want to be stuck in your quarters all day getting your ass hypo'd because you wouldn't listen to me?"

Kirk opened his mouth a few times to try and form words, but in the end his shoulders sagged and all he could really do was to stare mournfully at Bones. "But he knows things," he responded pathetically. "I need him, Bones. Please?"

"No." Came the rather blunt reply. "Now if you have nothing else go and find something interesting to do." Bones turned and was about to walk off when Kirk muttered something which was barely audible. "What was that?" The Chief Medical Officer demanded as he turned back to the Captain again.

Kirk turned his eyes up from the ground again with an innocent smile. "I need to know the exact time of arrival, it's very important. I was just thinking that Spock would know the answer, but as no one is allowed to see him I can't find out. I don't suppose you would know?"

Bones glared slightly. "Goddammit, man, I'm a doctor not a computer. Why don't you go and ask someone a little more qualified!"

"I can't because you've locked him up because of some silly cold." Kirk pointed out with a slightly smile. "If you just cleared him for duty I wouldn't be here annoying you."

It seemed as though Bones was swaying slightly, but he still held his cold glare and his arms remained folded over his chest with annoyance. "If I clear him will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

Bones' glare darkened in a threatening manner before he spun and stalked off towards the nearest screen. Kirk followed with a slight bounce to his step. Bones' fingers tapped over the screen before he spun around again and pointed a threatening finger at Kirk. "Now if you or anyone find's there asses down here with a cold I will hold you responsible and you will not be able to sleep until I'm done with you. Now get out."

Nodding with a straight face, Kirk turned and walked towards the exit for the Medical Bay and when his back was finally turned from Bones a grin slipped onto his face. It felt good to win for once. Now it was time to go and get rid of the off duty Santa Clause and get Spock back on the bridge.

All he had to do was to warn the crew not to go to Bones if they got a cold. He didn't want to get his ass kicked by the Medical Officer, he quite liked staying in once piece and if there was anything he had learnt since knowing Bones it was that he always stuck to his word and he wasn't worried to beat up Kirk.


	4. D

D for Dentist

Leonard McCoy had enough of Kirk's nonsense for one day. He had been complaining about his teeth hurting nearly all day, saying that he needed immense painkillers and the like. Whilst he was trying to do something productive down in Medical, actually trying to save lives, he would keep getting interrupted by the bridge calling because Jim wanted to come down to Medical. McCoy had been trying to come up with excuses all day to keep him away, saying he was busy and there were more important things to tend too then a tooth ache. People got tooth aches all of the time, but Jim Kirk being Jim Kirk was once again overreacting about it.

As he worked on keeping his things together, McCoy sent a glance towards the comm, rather surprised that it had remained quiet for so long. It finally seemed that Jim had given up in trying coming down; Spock probably talked some sense into him and persuaded him to remain on the bridge. There was no need for him to travel down to Medical because he had a tooth ache. Besides, he was a Doctor, not a damn dentist. Even if he stared into his mouth the only thing he would be able to suggest would be a good hypospray to the neck. That would give him another pain to worry about instead.

Humming to himself slightly as he sorted things out around the Medical Bay, he was interrupted by the sound of the doors sliding over. His eyes slid over to see who had entered for help, but all he could manage was a blank stare as he saw none other than Jim Kirk standing there with one hand clutching his jaw. Out of all the people on the ship he would have rather put up with Spock instead of seeing Jim standing there. At least Spock knew proper manners unlike some people.

Straightening himself up, McCoy sighed as he set down his equipment before he fully turned towards Kirk. "I assume you are here to complain about your tooth ache," he stated. "Well I can't help you Jim."

"But it really hurts," he complained almost instantly, eyes moving around the almost empty Medical Bay in front of him. "And I thought you said you were busy down here."

"I am busy!" McCoy snapped back as he moved towards Jim rather quickly. "Just because I don't have people down here it doesn't mean I can work on new cures to jab into your neck." Kirk almost looked a little frightened at the threat and he even stepped away a little, but Bones was on him before he managed to get anywhere. "So let me look at this tooth then."

Grabbing his head, Bones pushed it backwards before forcing his mouth open. Grabbing a small flashlight from the bench the Doctor flicked it on before shining it into Kirk's mouth with an irritated sigh. He had no idea what the problem was, he was a Doctor, not a Dentist. "You need to floss," he pointed out simply as he shone the torch over his teeth. "It's disgusting in here."

Kirk tried to complain some more, but it was impossible as Bones was holding his mouth open. He was almost enjoying forcing him around and it was showing from the small smile on his face as he finally stepped back and gave the Captain his mouth back.

Bones placed the small flashlight back on the table before he turned his attention back to Jim who was still holding his jaw, scowling rather dramatically like a grumpy child. "Well I don't know what to tell you Jim except for what I've been saying to you all day. I don't know what the problem is, I am not a bloody dentist and all I could possibly do for you is jab some hypo's into your neck and I know you wouldn't want that. So how about you stop being such an infant and go back to the bridge so we can both do something useful with our time?" Yes he was getting a little bit irritable with Kirk, he was wasting his precious time by simply being a child. He had a tooth ache, so what, it would soon pass.

Jim mumbled something under his breath before he flashed one last look at Bones before turning on his heel and leaving the Medical Bay. Bones watched him go with a triumphant smile before he turned and went back to cleaning out his Medical Bay, certain he wouldn't be seeing him back down anytime soon.

* * *

"DAMMIT JIM, HOLD STILL!" Bones snapped angrily as he struggled with Jim's open mouth, in his hand a pair of large tweezers of sorts. Jim struggled under him as two nurses tried to hold him down to the biobed. Bones was getting close to giving him a mild sedative so he could pull his tooth out without him thrashing underneath him. "YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A CHILD."

"I don an treef," came the reply from Jim as he tried to speak as Bones held his mouth open. Though no one knew what he was actually trying to say so they ignored him.

Bones held his head down to the biobed as the nurses held down his arms and legs, but he was still struggling. In the end it turned out that his tooth was not going to get better so the only reasonable thing to do was to pull it out before his whole mouth turned nasty. Jim didn't want this and so McCoy had to force him on the biobed and hold his mouth open whilst he tried to pull the tooth out. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice in the matter.

Finally his heavy duty tweezers gripped the tooth before he steadied Jim's head to the best of his ability and then with one yank he pulled it out. Surprisingly it came out rather easily and with a loud complain from the Captain, Bones let go of his head before jamming a piece of cotton wool in the spot his tooth once was. "Now how bad was that?"

Jim scowled.

"Like I said, I'm a Doctor, not a Dentist."


	5. E

E for Engineer

The ship rocked again as another missile slammed into the hull of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Lights flashed all over the ship as shouts and swears were raised up from the crew members to try and hide the fear flashing in their eyes. Down in medical Bones could only describe it as hell. People were being rushed in almost every second and Doctor McCoy was having a hard time trying to fit everyone in, but he powered through to get everyone to a biobed or at least somewhere where they could be treated for their injuries.

He was going to throttle Jim for this later.

The Captain had thought that taking a quite shortcut through Klingon space was a good idea. The ship was already badly damaged, limping around space until they could reach a space doc to get repairs done. A nasty run in with some surprise asteroids was something they weren't expecting. Jim had promised that they would be in and out of Klingon space before anyone knew they were there and…well how wrong he was.

Yet another missile from the Klingons exploded nearby and everyone dove for cover as one of the walls gave in and caved in on them. There were some screams and cries for help as Bones stumbled towards the conn, eyes bleary from the dust clouds and soot. Coughing loudly the Chief Medical Officer wiped some grim away with the back of his sleeve before making a hasty call to the bridge.

"Medical to Bridge, McCoy here." There was a long pause with no response and so Bones growled something under his breath before jabbing the button again. "Jim for the love of Christ."

He waited for a reply when suddenly a very exasperated and panicked voice of James Kirk came through. "Bones, I don't have time for- SULU WATCH IT!"

The ship rocked again and Bones clung onto the edge of one of the biobeds for dear life until the floor had levelled out from under him. "One of the walls has just caved in on us and the ceiling will be the next to go."

From the other side Jim barked out some orders quickly before his voice came back with a response. "Get everyone out of there then before-"

"The door's jammed shut."

Long pause as more orders were given, more cries and shouts and hasty responses from those on the bridge. "Well un-jam it then. Kirk out." And with that the Captain was gone.

"Goddammit man I'm a doctor, not an engineer!" He was mostly speaking to himself, but that was of no concern as he turned around again. Quickly his eyes swept the scene in front of him, the wall had caved in with no way through, multiple pieces of rubble were blocking the door beside the fact it was already jammed shut. Loose wires around the place occasionally threw around sparks, there were billows of black smoke and nearly everything in the room had fallen over.

Quickly the Chief Medical Officer made his way over towards the nearest nurse, helping her to get the patient to his feet. There was another jerk as even more things were thrown around, but Bones paid no attention to them as he place one arm around the man's waist before placing one of his arms around his neck. "I've got him," Bones reassured as he took the man's complete weight. "I need you and a few others to un-jam that goddam door before the ceiling falls in on us."

"Yes Doctor." With a hurried nod she turned and was quickly gone from sight.

Bones shifted the man's weight slightly, giving himself less strain around his neck before he slowly began to make his way towards a safer corner of the room. "You're going to be okay," he soothed as he walked. "Only a broken leg, nothing I can't fix."

The man he was helping gave a grunt, his head lolling forwards slightly as he fought to stay conscious. He was an Ensign from engineering, caught in an explosion which threw him against the wall snapping his leg cleanly in half also leaving him with a slight concussion. Bones also suspected some internal bleeding which needed to be sorted, but there was no way to be sure as most of the equipment to check that kind of thing was broken from the explosions.

They were making good headway across the room, but the Ensign was slowly losing consciousness and Bones could feel his weight getting heavier. "Come on Ensign, you're going to make it. Don't give up now." However his words were doing little as the Ensign's young head rolled on his shoulders, body slumping forwards, feet dragging on the floor behind him.

"We've got the door!" Came the cry from the other side of the room and Bones turned his head just in time to see the door sliding open.

"Take him," he noted to the nearest nurse, slipping the Ensign's arm from around his neck and passing him on. "See what you can do for him."

"Yes Sir."

Quickly McCoy turned around, jogging over towards the door before turning back to face the room. "I want everyone out of here in five minutes. Those who are unconscious or can't walk someone carry them. Just get everyone out of here. GO."

The Medical Staff quickly jumped to action, those injured who could still walk stumbling towards the open door. Bones quickly pushed past them, coming to a stop in front of those who were struggling. "Put your arm around me," he ordered one of the female Lieutenants. Gratefully she slipped her weak arm around his neck and in response McCoy put his arm around her waist, other hand holding her arm as he began to lead her towards the door.

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy," she breathed with a small smile. Her face was black with grime and soot, a large burn on one of her cheeks. She was a Science Officer, caught up in one of the large fires which suddenly occurred up there when some of their equipment malfunctioned and burst into flames.

McCoy smiled in return, quickly passing her off again to one of the nurses by the door very gently. "Get her out of here," was the gruff order before he turned again just in time to see someone collapse. Hurriedly he ran over, quickly checking for a pulse with three fingers. It was very faint, but it was still there, but if he didn't get some attention soon he would die.

Underneath him the Enterprise gave a horrible shudder again and so doing the only thing which came to mind, Bone picked his lip body up. Quickly he was over the shoulder in a fireman's lift as the Chief Medical Officer jogged towards the open door, ushering the last through stragglers out before him. Just as he passed through the door there was another loud explosion and a crash as the ceiling and floor above them came crashing down in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Thankfully the above floor had been cleared ages ago so there was no one in the rubble before his eyes. With that thought aside he gentled rested the unconscious officer over his shoulder on the ground in front of him before setting to work to save his life.


	6. F

F for Fishmonger

The Enterprise was on-going some massive repairs after a fallout with an asteroid belt which they apparently warped straight into. Thankfully none of the crew had been fatally injured, but a few were still being treated for injuries. Kirk was surprised at how much damage a large floating rock could actually do to a starship, but he had found out the hard way and now the crew were stuck on space station 3 until repairs had been carried out and they could continue.

Kirk had gotten board of sitting around by himself so he had dragged a few of his crew along to go and check the space station out a little closer. He hadn't really spent much time on them before, usually going back to Earth to make repairs to the ship, but this time the damage was a little more serious so they had to make a stop at the closest Space station to them which turned out to be space station 3.

His little group contained the usual faces on the bridge and a few added extras in the forms of Scotty and Bones, who had gone with some reluctance. Spock had been a little easier to persuade to join them, Kirk making something up about them not actually getting into trouble and instead just having a look around the space station to see what it was like. Bones highly doubted that Jim would be able to keep himself out of trouble for too long and as they walked through the strange crowds he was already waiting for someone to come and shout at them for doing something wrong, but so far Kirk had kept true to his word and they were moving around without doing something wrong.

There were quite a few different shops and interesting stalls on the Spacestation, almost like a little high-street you would go to back on Earth. Space station 3 was one of the biggest in the Alpha Quadrant and it was a place many ships would stop off for a re-fuel or somewhere carrier vessels would drop off and pick up travellers who needed to transfer to another vessel if they wanted to travel to another quadrant. This meant that the space station was always alive with activity with many people coming to try and sell their wares to the unsuspecting public.

Kirk led them through the crowds, stopping every so often to peer in close at one of the stalls. He had a rather amazing look on his face as his fingers riffled through the wares on offer. The other members were scattered about, Sulu and Chekov looking over one particular stall together, Uhura had wandered off by herself towards some rather fancy looking jewellery and Scotty had followed shortly after. Spock had his back turned as he had a conversation with some blue looking guy in some language Kirk couldn't even begin to make a guess at what it was. That left Bones who was still looking a little uncomfortable around the large crowds of people around him.

Unwillingly Kirk grabbed the Medical Officer's sleeve before pulling him over towards one stall which was piled high with all kinds of what Bones was guessing was fish. "Hey what do you think that is?" Kirk asked, jabbing a finger towards a rather, slimy looking fish with rather sharp teeth which looked as though they could easily rip through human skin. It made Bones shudder a little just thinking about it.

"Jim I don't know. I'm a Doctor not a goddamn fishmonger," he responded irritably, eyes moving away from the fish laid out in front of him. He turned his back, folding his arms over his chest as he stared out at the other stalls and Jim continued to stare at the fish. He couldn't get what was so amazing about them, they were just some fish which looked a little different to the fish you would find back on Earth swimming around in the sea.

Finally though, Kirk turned around again and before you knew it Bones had been dragged off to look at some other stall. The Medical Man was really starting to think that he needed to buy a leash off someone at attach it to Kirk before trying the other end to a pole. Maybe it would stop him running around the place like some giddy schoolboy. He had dragged Bones from his research to come and have a look around the space station he didn't really want to be on. He would much rather be cooped up and hidden away back in the Medical bay on the Enterprise or at least looking after those crew still in recovery after the ship's encounter with the asteroid belt, but no. He was stuck walking around after Kirk who was walking around like a kid high on caffeine.

Eventually the group which had set out and had met up again and next they all found themselves sitting, crowded around one table in a restaurant staring at the menu. The only problem was that it was written in multiple languages and had been badly translated into English which was making it confusing for even Spock to try and understand. In the end they just went with the special and hoped for the best.

Whilst they wanted the talk moved onto the things people had bought back at the market. Uhura had got herself a rather nice looking silver bracelet with a starship on it. The reason given behind the purchase was that the starship engraved on the bangle reminded her of the Enterprise. Apparently Scotty had noticed it and pointed it out to her because anything to do with Starships grabbed the Scotsman's attention. Spock then indulged in his delightful conversation with the blue man Kirk had been trying to figure out the identity of and finally Chekov and Sulu talked about what they had found whilst on the prowl and as always it ended with Chekov happily piping up that it was invented in Russia.

"Well I think today has been pretty successful wouldn't you say, Bones?" Kirk's tone was almost cheery as he nudged Bones lightly with his elbow.

Bones scowled, but didn't say anything as he picked up his drink. "I still have better things to be doing," he muttered before taking a large gulp from the glass as finally their meals were served to them. There were a few raised brows from the crew as they stared at the plate of food in front of them. Chekov looked a little disturbed and even Uhura was slowly pushing her plate away from her with one finger. Spock was staring without really blinking and Kirk was the only one who was actually smirking a little bit.

McCoy was the only one who hadn't looked down yet and when he did he felt his face go red. "That bloody fish!"


End file.
